The Seven Stars
by LanternOfHope 2.5
Summary: Set in AU. 15 years after the previous Mamodo battle things had been peaceful. Zatch had kept his promise and been a kind king... But something was off, he had slowly been possessed and corrupted by a dark force and created another battle, sending one hundred Mamodo, new and old, to battle once again. (Full summary inside. (Need oc's!)
1. Chapter 0

**Set in AU.**

_15 years after the previous Mamodo battle things had been peaceful. Zatch had kept his promise and been a kind king... But something was off, he had slowly been possessed and corrupted by a dark force and created another battle, sending one hundred Mamodo, new and old, to battle once again. Among them are the 14 children of darkness and light, special Mamodo each born from each side of 7 different sacred stars. Join Neo, Sina, and Vex as they travel to the human world, find the other four children of light, defeat the children of darkness, and return king Zatch back to normal, bringing peace to the world_.

Hey guys! I need 16 OC's (Mamodo and partner) 8 good and 8 evil. The Oc's that aren't picked as main characters will be supporting characters who will appear throughout the series. I tried writing once before and it didn't quite workout... But now I've gotten inspiration and I'm ready to try again! Here's the format and the characters already established.

Mamodo

Name:

Gender:

Age (they can look between 5 and 100):

Form (human like or animal):

Appearance:

Book color:

Alignment:

VioB

Personality:

Crest and Star (for the star children, they will each have and emotion trait and characteristic trait, I.e hope and strength, happiness and intelligence, etc):

Power:

Spells (8 spell limit);

Weakness:

Partner

Age:

Gender:

Bio:

Personality:

Appearance:

Here are the characters so far:

Mamodo

Name: Neo

Gender: Male

Age: looks around 7

Form: human

Appearance:Short with short black hair and light blue eyes, his facial features are reminiscent to Zatch's and he wears sleeveless blue tunic and has white pants.

Book color:Neon blue

Alignment:Good

Bio:Neo had always idolized Mamodo such as Zatch and Brago and Tia, wanting to be as strong as them. His only problem was that he was easily pushed around because of his generosity and didn't think it was right to fight back, or even fight at all, but when he realized what he was about to be thrown into, he toughened himself up in hopes that he could win. And with his best friends by his side, he knows he can do it. But he knows that one day, he and his friends will have to fight, which scares him the most. Nevertheless he will do anything to win this game and help turn their king back into a kind one.

Personality:Despite his polite demeanor, he is a still a child; he can be over emotional, naive, and tends to scare easily, which is a problem considering his counterpart is Alena. Despite all this, when it comes to fighting he is small but mighty, not afraid to take on people a lot bigger than him in times of desperation. His passionate heart is complimented by his strength.

Crest and Star: He wields the crest of passion and the side of the star that ge was born from represents joy

Power: Energy, they usually take the forms of orbs, which can absorb and become the purest form of whatever they touch (I.e, water, lighting, etc) to creates energy blasts and such.

Spells (8 spell limit);

Enersio: with this he can manifest up to ten orbs of energy, doing with them what he pleases. (More as story goes on)

Weakness: He tends to not notice attacks that stents straight ahead of him.

Partner: Warren Claris

Age: 16

Bio: As a young boy Warren had always been obsessed with superheroes and superpowers, which oddly enough got him laughed at by the kids his age, who liked more realistic things like sports and cars and such. As he grew older he wasn't as open as he was about his fantasies as he used to be and soon put all his energy into academics. Since his mo was a model she was always gone, which created a strong bond with him and his dad, who always told him to be open with what he loved. So, because of him, Warren is finding a balance and is starting to open himself up again.

Personality: Warren is a pretty relaxed guy with an open mind, he'll never push anything away before he tries it or leaned about it making him easy to talk to and a great friend. But he never let's things go past him, he over analyzes a lot and always wonders, so he rarely is tricked or lied to successfully. His only problem is that he thinks so much, he has a pretty slow reaction time... Which causes problems in many situations.

Appearance: He's about 5"9' and has a toned, slim body, blonde hair, green eyes and a pretty dopey smile (think Ichigo and Naruto mixed) he usually wears a long sleeved Aztec patterned blue shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes.

Mamodo

Name: Sina

Age: Looks around 9

Form: Human

Appearance: Similar to Tia but with blonde hair in a pony tail and brown eyes. She wears a green sweater, black skirt, green tights and black boots.

Book color: Light green

Alignment:Good

Bio: Out of all of the star children, Sina is most aware of there immense power and what there up against. So she found Neo and Vex on her own and created a strong bond with them, sensing that they were like her, right before they were sent to the human world she the two bracelets to help find them all find their destined partners and gripped their hands so they would stay together.

Personality: She might look weak but Sina is no damsel in distress, usually taking the lead in battles, she is physically the strongest out of the three, but she can be angered quickly. Sina is not the type of girl to mess with and very protective over Vex and Neo, considering them brothers. And while she shows the world her calm, stone cold personality, to Vex and Neo she is sweet and mother like, much to Vex's dismay. In the end, she'll do whatever it takes to help Neo out.

Crest and Star: courage and the side of the star she was born on represents friendship

Power: Sonic energy and sound

Spells (8 spell limit);

Soniscara- A sonic wave emitted through clapping, stopping, or yelling.

Weakness: She is quick to anger and will sometimes go into a blind rage.

Partner: Lana Rhodes

Age: 16

Bio: Lana is Warren's bestfriend who never misses and opportunity to physically abuse him. At the age of ten her mother died of an undiagnosed sickness, causing her to turn into a bit of a health freak. She has two other siblings and always tries to help out her father when she can.

Personality: Lana is an energetic on the go type of girl, who would rather go to the gym than go to the mall, making her and Sina perfect for eachother. She is strong-willed but will always choose the moral high road and admit when she's wrong.

Appearance: She is a little shorter that Warren, she has dark brown hair that's usually in a pony-tail or bun, and hazel eyes. Her usual attire consists of leggings, running shoes and an under armor hoodie.

Mamodo

Name: Vex

Age: Looks the same age as Sina

Form: Human

Appearance: Reddish-brown hair kept under a yellow beanie, dark green eyes and tan skin. He wears a white tunic with yellow pants.

Book color: Yellow

Alignment: Good

Bio: Vex didn't do much besides sleep, until he met Sina and Neo that is, now he's always on the go! And as much as he denies it and hates to admit it, he likes having them around and he's glad they stayed together in the human world.

Personality: Unlike Sina and Neo, Vex is lazy, calm, and collective. Rarely getting excited, angry, or nervous, even under pressure. He would rather think things through than charge in head first and is the emotionally and mentally strongest of the three, usually talking them out of doing reckless things

Crest and Star: Peace and the side of the star he was born on represents intelligence.

Power: Walls and barriers

Spells (8 spell limit):

Wallis- A barrier that can turn into a platform, but can only cover a limited area

Weakness: He tends to not be as alert as the other two.

Partner: Marco Keith

Age: 17

Bio: Marco is the new kid at school, his moved to be closer his grandmother, who didn't want to go to a nursing home and wanted someone to stay with her instead, Marco didn't have a problem with that at all, he just hated the fact he had to leave the place where all of his memories were, but he soon decided it was time to make new ones, and after meeting Lana and Warren; he knew he would.

Personality: Marco is a gentle giant; very kind, caring, an quite. But is against raising a fist to defend his loved ones making him someone you wouldn't want to be enemies with! He loves working with children and his favorite thing to do is help out at his little brothers elementary school.

Appearance: Marco is tall, has very tan skin and a very muscular physique, which could put any fitness model to shame. He has spiked black hair and Olive colored eyes. His usually attire is long sleeve gray shirt and a pair of jeans with his black shoes.

Onto the villains!

Mamodo

Name: Alena

age: Looks about 12

Form: Human

Appearance: She has fair skin and black hair in a pixie cut with blonde streaks and violet eyes, she wears a long violet dress with short sleeves.

Book color: Purple

Alignment: evil

Bio: Alena was born as Neo counterpart, and has always despised the fact that her counterpart was a weak cry baby, but when she noticed what was happening to king Zatch, she took this as an opportunity to get rid of the 7 children of light so darkness could rule.

Personality: Alena is everything Neo isn't; vindictive, cold-hearted, sadistic, and pure evil. The one redeeming fact she has is the she is loyal to her allies and will only step on those opposing her, the only time she shows emotion besides hate is with Reala her bestfriend, besides that she's your typically demon-child alpha bitch.

Crest and Star: Lust (for power) and the dark side of joy was fear.

Power: Shadows and illusions

Spells (8 spell limit):

Umbra- She creates a wave of darkness to either get away or confuse her opponents

Weakness: She is quick to instigate situations and you with people, which doesn't always pan out the way she wants.

Partner: Marcus

Age: 17

Bio: Marcus's father had been in Jail, and his Mother didn't pay attention to him much, in turn he joined the wrong crowd and almost got himself killed by a group of gang members... Until Alena found him and have him the book.

Personality: Marcus is pretty much a brute and he'll do anything to get what he wants. He doesn't care much about anyone else's well being besides his own and Alena's and is fighting with her pretty much just because it causes others pain.

Appearance: Marcus is toned and trimmed, he is around Warren's height and has light brown hair and green eyes. He wears a red jacket, black shirt, black jeans and skater shoes.

Mamodo

Name: Reala

Age: Looks about 13

Form: Human

Appearance: Reala has long purple hair with red streaks, and dark red eyes. She wears a red tutu, with black tights and a grey shirt

Book color: Grey

Alignment: Evil

Bio: Reala followed Alena in thinking the same thing about the Mamodo tournament, and decided on going with Alena's plan.

Personality: There isn't much to Reala that anyone knows besides Alena other than that she's pretty much and evil version of buttercup from the powerpuff girls; violent.

Crest and Star: Greed and the dark side of of the star was Rage

Power: Steel

Spells (8 spell limit);

Kilaget- She summons a whip of steel of long ranged attacks.

Weakness: She can get too over confident and sometimes underestimates her opponents.

Partner: Nyla

Age: 16

Bio: Nyla was born into a rich family, she always had the latest clothes, fancy cars, and got whatever she wanted... Why did she join the side of evil? Because she wanted to, she was sick of her boring rich preppy girl life and decided it was time to take a walk on the wild side.

Personality: Nyla appears sweet and is actually pretty sour, with a shape tongue and sharper with, she has reduced many people to tears, the worse part about it; she finds it funny, she's made her sister cry countless times and enjoys it, which does cause many arguments between her and Reala.

Appearance: She is a bit shorter than Marcus, Warren, and Lana, she has light brown hair she keeps in two high pigtails with blonde tips and grayish-blue eyes. She wears a tight fitting purple blouse, white tights and black heels.

Mamodo

Name: Corto

Age: Looks about 9

Form: Human

Appearance: He has a green Mohawk and yellow-green eyes. He wears a dark orang long sleeve with a black over shirt and black pants.

Book color: Pink (much to his embarrassment)

Alignment: Evil

Bio: Corto always thought... Well actually, he doesn't really think. He trailed behind Reala and Alena but got sidetracked when he found his partner and kind of forgot his objective.

Personality: Corto is pretty much animalistic, he is wild and has no manners whatsoever. He takes food from who ever and doesn't take anything seriously... Well that's what everyone thinks at least.

Crest and Star: Sloth and the side of his star was insanity.

Power: Nature (which he hates)

Spells (8 spell limit);

Vinscosi- he summons vines to attack

Weakness: He doesn't think before he does anything. Ever.

Partner- Tory

Age: 18

Bio: Tory was on her own, she lived in an apartment by herself and was incredibly lonely, she had no family around, no friends and nobody really knew she existed except the landlord.. And well, now Corto; who she found wandering about the streets.

Personality: Like Alena, Tory is ice cold and doesn't care much about anything really. She is very intuitive and is usually one step ahead, giving her and her allies an advantage most of the time.

Appearance: Nyla is tall, she has shoulder length dark red hair, dark brown eyes and has metal rimmed, rectangle glasses. She normally wears a white scarf, and blue denim jacket, a lavender shirt and faded pink pants with leather boots.

I know it's a lot but those are the characters I have so far, feel free to drop an Oc or two into the review section! :)


	2. The Battle Begins

Hey everyone! I just wanna say if there are any suggestions please be sure to review! :) copyright: I don't own Zatchbell or any of it's characters. I only own Neo, Vex, Sina, Reala, Alena, and there partners.

Chapter 1: The battle begins

*Mamodo world, one week prior*

Tia frowned angrily. "Zatch, I don't know what's gotten into... But you swore when you won you would up an end to this, and you didn't even wait a thousand years!" She was beyond upset that Zatch was forcing Mamodo to battle again, not only was it ridiculously too early, but he said when he became king, the battles would never happen again.

"I've made up my mind Tia, the battle will start, and unless you would like to go and battle I suggest you be quiet." Zatch growled, staring at Tia with a stone cold expression on his face. Tia sighed and headed for the doorway, "what has gotten into you.." She mumbled silently before disappearing down the hall. Zatch stared coldly and his eyes turned a shade of blood red. He stood from his seat and walked towards the window as he did a shadowy figured appeared and rested it's hand on Zatch's shoulder, causing him to smirk menacingly. "Let the battle commence." He said as he closed the curtain.

*Human world*

Warren Claris trudged down the stairs of his house and yawned. "Saturday.." He sighed peacefully. He walked into his kitchen and blinked in surprise. "Why are you here!?" He asked in surprise.

"Because I'm taking your lazy butt to the gym with me, I could you the company." Lana, his bestfriend laughed. She was sitting at the table eating breakfast with his mom. "Oh brother." He groaned. After about an hour Warren had ate, been shamed for his lack of table manners, showered, changed, and finally, was off to the gym. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to the only other guy in the gym at the moment. Lana shrugged, "I hear he's new to town, I think his name is like Martin... Or Marcus... Marco! Yea Marco's his name." She said with a snap of her fingers. "But enough about him, let's hit the treadmill first." She decided, causing a loud groan from Warren. After a grueling two hour long workout, Warren practically fell over and Lana had to drag him back to her car."You should really workout more." Lana laughed, Warren replied with nothing but a bit a few pants after chugging a bottle of water. "I guess... You're... Right..." He mumbled.

After changing again, Warren came back down and collapsed on the couch and sighed. "I'm never doing that again." He mumbled, causing Lana to laugh, "Whatever lazy." She smirked. After a few moments of silence Warren spoke up, "Do ever feel like something amazing is going to happen to us one day? Like it's just going to fall out of the sky and boom! Are live are gonna change." He asked. "Ugh, sure, I guess." Lana laughed, "Enough about that though, let's watch a movie." She said, Warren nodded in agreement and sighed, looking out the window. "It will happen..." He whispered to himself.

*present day*

"Ughhh!" Neo whined loudly, throwing himself back onto the ground. "We've been here for a week and still haven't found our partners yet!" He yelled dramatically. Vex sighed as Neo groaned and moaned. He hated to admit it, but Neo was right; they were partner-less and without partners to say there spells, their books would be toast, literally! "Listen Neo, we'll be fine!" He said confidently, "I can feel that our partners are here, I know it in my heart. We'll find them in a few days, what's the worst that can happen?" He shrugged, as he spoke, both Sina and Neo's faces both fell and they started to step back. "V-v-vex... Reala, Alena, humans, glowing books, run!" He yelled quickly grabbing his book and shaking in fear. Vex turned around and a sweat drop appeared. "Heh... That's what I get for trying to be reassuring.." He mumbling, grabbing his book as well before running off with the other two."Do we um, let them go?" Nyla, Reala's partner asked."Of course not," Reala said calmly, "just cast the spell and we'll get 'em." She smirked. Nyla nodded, "Kilaget!" She called out. Reala summoned her whip and smirked, "ready to go?" She asked Nyla, Alena, and Alena's partner Marcus.

"Very." Alena smirked, running after them. "Passion, Courage, and Peace... Excellent." She mumbled.


	3. Passionate energy and Courageous noise

Chapter 2: Passionate energy and Courageous noise

"What do we do Sina?!" Vex asked frantically, running through the trees and dodging the incoming attacks. "I-I'm not sure!" She mumbled, she had been practically dragging Neo who was close to crying and wasn't that focused on a plan at the moment. Finally they made it to the streets and the town.

Sina and Warren were walking home after school; which is what they usually did because neither of them lived far away. "Hey, isn't that Marcus?" Warren asked. "It's Marco dummy." Lana scolded, flicking him in the head. "Hey Marco!" She called, the muscular boy looked up and walked over, "Hey, you guys are in my math class, right? Lana and Warren?" He asked, they both nodded and smiled. "Would you like to walk with us?" Warren asked. "As much as I would love to, I forgot to grab something on my way out and I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up." He said kindly, "we'll, see you guys around!" He said as he jogged back into the school, just as the three Mamodo were running down the street.

"Kilaget!" Nyla called out again before Reala's whip disappeared. As she swung it again it hit Sina in the leg, causing her to fall, in turn, making Neo go down with her and sending there books flying, landing at Lana and Warren's feet. "Hey!" Warren shouted, "leave these three alone!" He said angrily, grabbing Neo's book and running infront of the three, Lana doing the same.

"Give us those books." Alena hissed, holding her hand out, "Or we'll have to take them." She said calmly.

"Oh give me a break." Lana laughed, "like we would give them to you, it looks like these kids haven't done anything to you. Frankly, it seems like if we give you these, they will get hurt, and that's not going to happen." She said stubbornly. Suddenly, the books in Warren and Lana's hands started to glow electric blue and spring green respectively.

Neo's eyes went wide and he excitedly jumped onto Warren's shoulder. "Hurry!" He yelled, "Say the first spell!" He said "Spell?" Warren repeated. "We'll explain later." Sina said. "Okay..." Lana said uneasily. "Sonicarsa!" She called. Sina smirked and let out a sonic scream, blowing the four opponents back. "You're turn!" Neo said to Warren. "Enersio!" Warren yelled out. Neo jumped off of his shoulder and summoned eight white balls of energy. "Say bye-bye." He smiled, sending all of them flying and dangerous speeds.

"Now Marcus!" Alena shouted, "umbra!" He yelled out, Alena created a shroud of darkness and the orbs went through then. "Did I get them?" Neo asked, but when the darkness cleared, they were gone. "Guess not..." He sighed, "but on the bright side, we found two of our three partners!" He said happily. "Partners?" Warren blinked. "I'm Neo, this is Sina, and that's Vex! We're Mamodo, and you are my partner!" He explained.

"You did say you thought something exciting to us was going to happen." Lana chuckled, "How about you guys explain all of this at Warren's house?" She suggested. All three nodded happily. "Wait... My house!?" Warren gawked. "Of course." She said, continuing to walk with Sina and Vex. "It's okay Warren!" Neo giggled, jumping back onto his shoulder. "Well, this surely is exciting I guess..." He chuckled, running after the others, this would surely be and exciting adventure...

(A/N) I know these have been pretty short, but I'm just not getting back into the swing of things, future chapters will be longer! :) don't forget to submit OC's!


End file.
